


Our Story Continues...

by official_sarah



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_sarah/pseuds/official_sarah
Summary: This basically my view of what could've happen when Jane the Virgin is over. Hope you Enjoy!
Relationships: Jane Ramos/Petra Solano, Luisa Alver/Rose Solano, Rafael Solano/Jane Villanueva, Rogelio de la Vega/Xiomara "Xo" Villanueva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy this fic! Also, this is my first time writing a Jane the Virgin fic ever, or any fic in general, so please be nice, and feel free to leave comments suggesting on what I should right next.
> 
> Also feel free to DM me on:  
> Instagram: @officialtwins.28  
> TikTok: @officialtwins.28
> 
> p.s. the officialtwins is an account that I share with my twin, so you can still DM on their.

Our Story continues the night of the wedding…

It was the night of the wedding. Everyone had gotten home safely and happy… except Luisa.  
Everyone got to go home with their spouse or partner, but Luisa? She had no one. The love of her life  
had died right in front of her. Of course, she had caused her death. But did she regret it? Yes. As Luisa was in her room thinking, debating on whether she should drink, she thought to herself: ‘Rose had a gun pointed to her brother and Jane. Could she have killed them? No, probably not. Rose will never kill anyone in front of her. I have a weak stomach and could not handle that. So that comes to the point that she would not have killed her brother’s family. She was only threatening them, so that I could run away with her.’ Again, debating whether she should drink. Luisa picked up her bottle of vodka and threw it in the trash can breaking the glass and the liquid pouring out. She picked up her car keys and headed straight to the club.

Jane and Rafael were driving home, lust clearly and their minds, in their eyes; came home to find Adam on their couch.

“Adam?!?” Jane said shocked and confused, “What are you doing here?”

“How did you get in the house?” said Rafael confused.

“U-Uhmm” Adam said nervously “You left your spare key under the doormat.”

Jane and Rafael bluntly stare at Adam, still confused of why he is here.

“I wanted to come and talk to you about…- “said Adam.

“About what?” Jane said.

“About… us?” Adam said.

“What do you mean? There is no us.” Said Rafael.

“Obviously, since I’m not talking to you. I’m referring to Jane and I.” Adam said rudely.

Rafael glares at Sam, and Sam and he have a glare off.

It is utterly quiet on the drive back from the wedding. Petra and JR are in the front having small talk catching up when Petra asks the twins a question:

“Aren’t you girls happy that Jane is back. We can finally be the full family you’ve always wanted!” Petra says excitedly to her girls.

Anna and Elle share looks to each other. Annoyed because although she was happy that her mother was happy, she did not think that JR deserve.

“Yes Mom. I’m incredibly happy that JR is back in our lives.” Ella said unconvincingly.

Petra then raised her eyebrows in wonder, then asked Anna the same question.

“No.” Anna bluntly said.

Petra and JR were both in shock.

“No?” Petra said making sure she heard Anna correctly.

“No.” Anna said repeating herself. “Don’t get me wrong Mama, a part of me is happy that JR is back because you now you have that glow in your eyes back, but another part of me is mad, because JR broke your heart again, and we don’t you to be heartbroken again.”’

“We?” Petra said confusingly and tearfully. “I thought Elle you were happy that JR and I were back.”

“I mean I am- “said Elle glancing over to Anna and seeing her shake her head. “Ok, I’m not happy about it.”

“Why don’t you just drop me at my apartment, so you can have time to talk to the girls. I know me being back is probably a lot right now.” Said JR.

“No- “said Petra.

“I think it’s best if you do leave now JR.” said Anna interrupting her mom.

“Anna!” Petra yelled, “That’s rude!”

“Sorry!” Anna yelled, “I just think it will be best if JR leaves! No offence.”

“No, that’s alright Anna. I appreciate your honesty. You too Elle.” 

Jr glances back to Petra

“Look, this road here is a shortcut to my apartment. The upcoming light, take a turn.” JR said.

“No!” Petra yelled, “This isn’t fair!”

"Petra please.” JR said hopefully, “Just take me home, we’ll talk tomorrow.

People stare at Luisa, dancing crazily on the table. It’s clear she’s drunk. The bartender, Martin, continues to kindly ask Luisa to stop, and to go home. It’s now almost 2 am, and Luisa has been drinking so much, that alcohol in the club is almost finished.

“Luisa!” The bartender yells. “Your behavior is causing a disturbance to the people here! Please I need you to leave, or I will have to call the police.” 

After the bartender’s reaction, Luisa starts to tear up, then cries.

“No, no, it’s okay, I’ll just go.” Luisa says on the verge of another breakdown.

As Luisa leaves the club, she walks right past her car, and decides to walk home, and get her car. As she is crossing the street to get to the other side, she starts to feel dizzy, then collapse in the middle of the street with oncoming traffic.

“Goodnight Mateo! Sweet dreams! Don’t let the bed bugs bite!” Jane said to Mateo. 

Jane walks to the bathroom to find Rafael brushing his teeth.

"Hola mi guapo esposo!” Jane said beaming proudly (Hello my handsome husband)

“Hi.” Rafael said with no enthusiasm.

“Raf, what’s wrong?” Jane said confused.

“I don’t know you tell me.” Rafael said coldly.

“Uhm, I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you.” Jane said.

“I don’t know why don’t you figure it out.” Rafael said fuming “We come home and your ex-boyfriend, is on your couch, begging you to come back to him.”

“Rafael, you are being dramatic.” Jane said.

“Oh, I’m being dramatic?!?” Rafael said, “I’m sorry that another one of your ex-boyfriends come back into your life, and I’m worried because I don’t want you to leave me, since that seems to be the case all the time. It’s like I’m your second choice.” He said sadly.

Jane knew exactly what Rafael was talking about. After Jane had broken up with Rafael the first time, her and Michael had gotten closer, and Jane could not choose between Michael or Rafael. Then when she finally chose Michael, him and Rafael had gotten into a physical fight, leading to their breakup. Then While Rafael and Jane we are getting close again, (about to start things up) Rafael lies to Jane leading to them barely even talking. Then Michael, kills Sin Rostro, and Jane and Michael get back together and then get married. Then Michael dies, Jane and Rafael get close in friendship. Then eventually start to date, and while Rafael is planning on proposing to jane, Michael comes back from the ‘dead’ and Jane does not know who to pick, and later decides to explore things with Michael. Then Michael and Jane go to Montana, and Jane leaves him there, goes back to Rafael, and tells him that she still loves him, but Rafael rejects her. Then eventually Jane and Rafael get back together and get married. The End.  
Jane realizes that Rafael is right. She always chooses Michael, and when things do not work out, she goes back to Rafael. Feeling bad about what happened, she goes into bed with Rafael, but he is already asleep.

“Woah.” Luisa says immediately waking up and feeling head rush. “Where am I?” she says to herself getting worried.  
As Luisa immediately gets up rushing to the bathroom and throwing up, last night’s fluid. As she finishes, she goes up to the sink, and see someone she never thought she would see again…

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found out who the mystery person was, that Luisa sees, Petra and the twins talk about JR, and Jane talks to Xiomara about Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I changed a part during the flashback, so Jane and Rafael see Adam on the curb instead of on their couch because it makes more sense that way.

Chapter 2

To be Continued

“Allison?!?” Luisa said confused and shocked. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Luisa- “Allison said.

“No, get out!” Luisa yelled.

“Luisa-“Allison said.

“No, don’t ‘Luisa me’ GET OUT!” Luisa yelled a little louder this time.

“Luisa!” Allison yelled, and Luisa flinched. “You can’t kick me out, this is my apartment.”

“Oh.” Luisa said dumbfounded. “Well, what am I doing here. You know I could report you for kidnapping.”

“Ok, report me all you want. You should be thanking me.” Allison said.

“Thanking you? For what?” Luisa said confused.

“Hmm.” Allison said thinking, “Just take a guess… How do you think you gout here in the first place?

“I don’t know, did you kidnap me?” Luisa snapped.

“Haha very funny. I found you unconscious in the middle of the street. You’re blessed that you didn’t get hit by that car.” Allison said while shaking her head. “I saw you, and I carried you to my apartment before you got hit.”

“Oh.” Luisa said dumbfounded.

“Ya.” Allison said.

There was an awkward silence between them.

“Anyway…” Allison said wandering off, “I don’t know if you noticed, but a put coffee and Advil on the bedside next to where you were sleeping. I know you’ve been sobered for a while now, so I hope pills isn’t your new addiction.”

“Excuse me?” Luisa said in shock.

“I said that I put coffee and Advil- “Allison said but was interrupted.

“No, I heard what you said about the coffee and the Advil. What did you say  
afterwards?”

“I said ‘Since you’re sobered now, I hope pills aren’t your new addiction.” Allison said smirking.

“Wha-“ Luisa said but was interrupted.

“You should hurry up and take those pills so that I can lock up and go. “ Allison said

“Yeah, okay, but-“ Luisa said but was interrupted yet again.

“You’re welcome to take a shower here if you’d like.” Allison said and winked, leaving.

It was quiet at the Solano house. Petra served Ellie and Anna before sitting down. It being awkward for about 10 minutes now, Petra asked: “Look girls, I’m not mad at you for saying what you said last night, I’m just… a little disappointed, that’s all.”

The girls don’t respond to the statement their mother made and instead just stare at each other and communicate with their eyes.

“You two have nothing to say.” Petra says

The twins say nothing back in response.

“That’s okay, I’ll wait.”

It being very silent, but a comfortable silence.

“Fine, I’ll go. I always did like JR, but when she broke up with you and left you again, I-I… I just don’t know why you continue to be with her.”

“Anna, I’m with JR because I love her.” Petra said.

‘No, I know that, but I just don’t understand. I mean, it’s not fair to you, to just accept her back when she asks for it.” Anna said.

“Alright.” Petra said.

“Alright?” Anna said confusingly.

“What do you suggest I do then-“ Petra said

“I suggest-“ Anna said, but was interrupted

“Ellie?” Petra said

“What?” Ellie said. “I thought you were speaking to Anna.

“I was, but now I want to hear from you. You’re very much apart of this conversation.”

“Oh… alright. Umm” Anna said looking at her sister nervously. Something she always did, when she didn’t know what to say, or how to say it in a way that wouldn’t offend anyone. “I think that you should take a break from Jr. Tell JR, that you’re not sure if you want to be with her because of how she left you this time, and that you can’t be with someone who doesn’t one hundred percent trust you.”

“WHAT?!?” Petra shouted, “WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?!”

“Because I said so, since you asked.” Ellie said smugly.

“Girls, I’m not breaking up with JR okay? She flew all the way here to tell me how she feels, that will be insulting, just to throw it all away.” Petra said.

“Look, can I speak now?” Anna asked and Petra nodded, “I think that it will be best first to tell us why JR broke up with you… Both times.” Anna said.

“So? How is it being married? Did you and Rafael have sex yesterday?” Xiomara said.

“Umm, no, no, not exactly.” Jane said.

“What do you mean by, ‘not exactly’.” Xo said questioning.

“When we went home last night. We found Adam sitting on the curb.” Jane said.

“Oh no. That’s bad.” Xo said.

“Ya…” Jane said.

“What was he doing there?”

(Flashback) Last night…

“Look Jane, I know you’re probably in shock right now as to why I’m here, but please just hear me out.” Adam said desperately. 

“WHAT? NO!” Rafael said.

“Raf- “Jane said but was interrupted.

“No Jane! This our-… Look dude, this is our wedding night.” Rafael said while Adam looking shocked and embarrassed. “Oh, I didn’t know-“Adam said but was interrupted; “So if you could just leave that would be nice.” Rafael said.

End of flashback

“And he just kicked him out of the house?” Xo said surprised.

“Yea, basically.” Jane said.

“So, are you going to meet up with Adam to ask him what he was going to say?” Xo  
asked.

“I don’t know… I’m afraid if I go and meet up with Adam, I’ll here what I don’t want too here.” Jane said.

“And that is?” Xo asked.

“I’m afraid he’ll tell me that it was a mistake of him leaving and would want to be with him again.” Jane finally said.

“Oh.” Xo said.

“And I know I’ll have to tell Rafael, but I don’t know what his reaction is going to be.”

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, don’t we?” Xo said.

Jane nodded.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't for get to leave kudos and comment what you want to happen next, and who you want to see next!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New character introduced* Rafael speaks with the 'new character' about Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a new character to this book because... why not. The new character has a little bit of something to do with Petra, so stay tuned.

Chapter 3

“… You may hang up and press one for more options, beep.” The dispatcher said.

Jane deeply sighed, “Rafael, it’s me, please call me back, we need to talk about… well you know. Please call me back.”

“Rafael, you can’t ignore Jane forever. You two just got married.” Brooklyn said.

“I know, but I’m just so angry at her.” Rafael said very angrily.

“Why are you mad at her? How was she supposed to know that her ex-boyfriend was going to show up at her house? It’s not like she invited him to the wedding.” Brooklyn said.

‘I know but…” Rafael said wandering off, not knowing why he was mad.

“Rafael.” Brooklyn said sighing, “Are you upset that all of her ex-boyfriends constantly show up to win her back, when none of yours has?”

“What! No! I don’t care! And that’s rude. You’re rude.”

“Welp, that’s what you get for being friends with a high schooler.” Brooklyn said smugly.

Flashback…

“Can I have an iced black coffee to go please.” Rafael said kindly.

“Yes, of course.” The cashier said.

Brooklyn gets out of her car and opens up the door to the coffee shop dramatically, with all eyes looking at her. She walks up to the cashier and says, “Can I get an iced almond milk latte with two pumps of vanilla, two pumps of raspberry, and two and half pumps of hazelnut, with a quarter of creamer. Thank you.” Brooklyn says.

“Would you like it to go.”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright.” The cashier says leaving to go and make the latte.

“You know this isn’t Starbucks, right?” Rafael says sarcastically while chuckling.

Brooklyn gets off her phone and stares at Rafael. “Was I talking to you?” Brooklyn asked.

“No, I was talking to you.” Rafael says while smiling.

“Oh, I see what this is.” Brooklyn says while Rafael looks at her confusingly, “I know you find me attractive, but I’m in a happily committed relationship.” Brooklyn speaks while getting her latte and leaving.

“So am I.” Rafael says smugly.

“Oh.” Brooklyn says while thinking.

“Why, don’t think I’m attractive enough to be in a relationship?” he questions.

“No, you definitely are very attractive.” she says while looking him up and down. “I just didn’t think someone this good looking could be in a committed relationship.”

“Wow… don’t you have an opiniated voice. I’m Rafael Solano.”

“Brooklyn Dvorcheck. Nice to meet you.”

“Uhm… wait, can you repeat your last name?” he says.

“Why are you a cop?” she questions

“Uhh…” Rafael speaks not knowing what to say.

“I’m just kidding.” she says chuckling, “My last name is Dvorcheck.

“Oh.” he says shocked.

1 hour later

“Okay… well, it was nice meeting you.” she says opening the door and leaving.

She gets into her car, starting her engine, while there is a knock on her door.

“May I help you?” she questions.

“Uhh, yes.” he says nervously, “I was simply curious, by any chance are you related to Milos Dvorcheck.” he asks.

“I am. Look, Rafael, I don’t want this to be an issue. I actually like you which is a surprise to me because I normally don’t like people like you, but I do. I like you Rafael.”

“Wow. I need to see that on paper.”

“Ha ha very funny.” she says while laughing. “I just don’t want you to think of me differently just because Milos is my dad. I mean, I know what people think of him and it hurts. It’s just hard when people talk bad about him. There like: “who would marry him, “I feel bad for whoever his related to him.” Have no idea, that I am. 

“Wow, I’m so sorry that you have to go through that.” he says sincerely.”

“Eh, it’s alright. I don’t need your pity.” she says while looking at the time. “Anyway, I actually have an appointment to get to, so I’ll see you around.”

“Yea… do you want my phone number… just so…-“ Rafael speaks but gets interrupted. 

“Phone number? I thought you were married? I see a ring-“ Brooklyn says but gets interrupted

“No, I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that… look, aren’t you 16?” he questions.

“How do you know I’m sixteen?” she questions, “Please say you aren’t like the next Ted Bundy or something-“Brooklyn says but gets interrupted. 

“No! God, no. I just I see a lot of similarities between the both of us, and I think we could become great friends.” he says. 

“Hmm.” she thinks.

“Plus, you said that Milos is your father, and my daughter’s mom, who is my ex-wife was actually dated Milos.” he finally says.

“Right, Petra. Heard lots of things about her.” she says.

“Really?” Rafael questions, and Brooklyn nods her head yes, “Like what?”

“On a second thought… why don’t I get your number, and then we can continue this conversation another time… say 10am tomorrow at the same place?” she says.

“Sure. I just hope you didn’t say yes so that I could be your dom in a roleplay or something.” he says jokingly. 

“What? Uhm… goodbye Rafael.” she says and drives out of the parking lot in a hurry.

“Shit, It was a joke, I didn’t mean it like that.” He said to himself.  
End of flashback

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rafael says smugly.

“Look, Rafael,” Brooklyn began, “You shouldn’t be mad at Jane for something she hasn’t even done yet. You said she called you and left you a message saying she wanted to talk with you, right?” she asks.

“Then what are you doing talking to a teenager?” She asks, “Go talk to her!”

“Ok! Ok, I’ll go and talk to her.” He speaks.

“Good.” Brooklyn says.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jane the Virgin never had anything about Milos having a daughter, but I decided for him to have one, as part of my major plot line that I have coming up for this.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave comments if you have any ideas or suggestions for this book, and don't forget to leave kudos!
> 
> Also, I post every week, so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter. I'll try to post as much as I kind. But with school, it may be kinda hectic, since I'm also moving.


End file.
